Talk:The Last Roundup/@comment-1037137-20120123061038/@comment-1037137-20120123072246
I think some of these reactions are a little over the top. As long as YOU guys enjoyed the episode, what does it matter what else is said? Applejack is not less appreciated, you think this one episode makes her an outcast in the fandom? I honestly can't comprehend that implication. We bronies love ALL of the ponies, no single pony is superior to another. And AJ had a great story in this episode, I loved her in this.....and for the record, Applejack is quite possibly my second favorite pony in the gang. I too stand as a proud Applejack fan. I don't appreciate her less, I love her more! Yes, we all got excited to see Derpy get some real screentime, but that doesn't mean she outshines Applejack, we all knew for a very long time that eventually, Derpy had to get true screentime, because the crew recognized her popularity. Derpy's a fun character. I mean, would you guys be making these complaints if Derpy had gotten this scene in a Fluttershy-centric, Dash-centric, or Pinkie-centric episode or that of any of the other ponies? Why would that be any different, how are any of those situations any different? Would you guys be saying that we appreciate Fluttershy or Twilight or Rarity or any of the others less because Derpy made her big appearance in one of their episodes? Or is it because it was an Applejack episode that you're so upset? And who are you all to imply that the rest of the fans don't appreciate AJ? How do you know the collective views or individual views of all the fans? I've never seen any enormous portion of the fanbase that actively hated or flamed on Applejack. She's always been immensely popular, so these accusations seem misguided. And Spike isn't being written off here. Okay, granted maybe they should have gotten him in here with a few lines at the beginning, but because it was an AJ episode, and because it was dedicated to this big search for her, it wasn't Spike's episode. Neither was Baby Cakes, which was squarely about Pinkie, or Family Appreciation Day because that was AJ/Granny Smith/Apple Bloom. These were character-specific episodes focused on one or two certain characters each for a reason. But it's not actively neglecting Spike or writing him off. I am not knocking Spike, I adore Spike as a character, I love it when he makes a wise remark or is by Twi's side. He's no less popular than the pony crew, and I have full faith that in the next episode, he will be back doing his usual thing. The entire crew is loved by the fanbase, nobody's getting cast aside, this much I am certain of. If this isn't your favorite episode, I'm in no position to criticize, but honestly, don't assume the rest of us dislike or forgot Applejack or Spike, we're all just fans here. There's a lot to this episode most of the rest of us found to enjoy. And you guys are getting another AJ episode, and the ponies are coming to her aid again, I wouldn't be surprised if Spike counts in too. Give the show the space to prove it knows how to cater to the fans, because that's what it's actively trying to do while also upholding the integrity of this fantastic show. I am NOT a selfish, arrogant, spoiled brat.........I am merely a fellow fan who is trying to make a point. Maybe you guys didn't get the same excitement the rest of us did from Derpy, okay fine. Maybe you miss Spike, I understand perfectly, but understand this and the previous two episodes were not his episodes, although I will concede that at least seeing him in here would have been appropriate. And to AJ fans, if YOU enjoyed this episode as I, a fellow AJ fan enjoyed it, then nothing else should matter. You don't have to read all the "I love Derpy", "Derpy Rules" comments if they do nothing for you. So long as YOU enjoyed it for what it is, not what everybody mighta said or interpreted. But Derpy was gonna get a big queue, if not this one, it would have been any of the other Mane Five, but I don't see that as a reason to accuse the fans of knocking her for "outshining" any one of the Six, Derpy is just one part of what makes the show fun, but we all know it's the Mane Six and Spike who make the series. I think most of us fans can accept this cameo as a friendly nod to the fans, not a deliberate attempt to undermine AJ or the other ponies. The other five were in here, I don't understand how AJ was outshined anymore than they were, or how anybody got outshined at all because all six of them were great, and the comments we make praising Derpy are by no means some ill will against them, we're just excited to have been treated to this big cameo because it was simply put, inevitable. If not here, it was going to happen elsewhere. That all being said, if this isn't your favorite episode, that's fine. But I think I can safely say that on a whole, we all still love everybody in the Mane Six no matter what transpires onscreen, because there's no active effort to undermine anybody. They are all fantastic, and we all know it. And seeing that AJ is still in the spotlight as of right now, I fully expect to enjoy her role in her next big episode next weekend.